Burst Your Bubble
by Miki x Moon
Summary: also dead


**In which the Vocaloids are trapped in a fanfic authored by Teto, right after Len confesses to Rin. Each chapter warps into a different genre; primarily romantic. **

**Well. This is certainly different from my other story. Don't fret; it's still Len x Rin. **

**Mostly.**

**And it seemed fun to do.**

**(Checks) I don't think anyone did this type of fic with Vocaloid before?**

**- A Collaboration with Tokioo -**

* * *

**I**

It was a rare night in the city. The usually visible moon was hidden by dark clouds. There was a window open in a certain residence to let the unpleasantly moist temperature out. A wet April blew a damp spray through the streets, accumulating to the beauty of the seemingly peaceful night. A light shower of rain rattled the roof, though that did not wake up the fourteen-year-old girl in her bed.

Someone jostled her awake, her dreams dissolving in an instant. Her eyes flew open, her vision resolving itself to the mere point of distinguishing a blurry figure in the darkness. Her mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls. On instinct, she drew back her comforter and tightened her grip on her favorite bunny, Allen A., silently beseeching for the person to understand that they were less than wanting company at this time of the night. But this persisted their attempts, and they continued to shake them.

Out of instinct, Rin's fingers stretched out seeking her brother's warmth only to be greeted by the coldness of the opposite side of the bed, its vacancy painfully obvious. Startled, she started to whisper-slash-call his name, wondering where he went when the person hissed her name abruptly.

Gradually, they came into focus. It was Len.

She blinked in confusion, her arm swinging like a compass searching for true north to find the lamp, given the lack of light from the cloud-cloaked moon. The minute she did, though, a loud clap of thunder sounded above and shook the Vocaloid manor.

"Eeek!" she squealed, yanking her hand back and grabbing hold of Len's banana-patterned pajama shirt instead. She flicked her frightened eyes over at him and demanded, "Why a-aren't you sleeping?!"

He was about to reply when he noticed the freshly-shed tears forming at the corner of her eyes, leaving trails down her cheek. He apologized briskly. "I needed to talk to you."

"C-Can't this wait till morning?" she inquired frantically, her heart pounding loudly against her chest. Whimpers mewled from her mouth, then she added with a shaky tone, "What time is it?"

"About one in the morning. And no," he answered a touch too crossly. "Me and the rest of Vana'NIce are going on a world-tour tomorrow."

Right. They were. That meant she wouldn't see him for a while, and they were postponing their latest album together. At the reminder, Rin sighed and decisively said with little reluctance, "Okay." She glanced at the lamp. "The light's not working right now, so let's just use the flashlight."

Len opened the nightstand's drawer until his fingers latched themselves on the item. The bed's strings creaked at the added weight as he joined Rin under the blanket, both of them sitting in front of each other. Their legs were crossed like taught in kindergarten as Len switched the flashlight on.

He held it under his chin, the beam casting eerie shadows on his face. Then he bit his lower lip, clearly uncomfortable with whatever he'd been planning to say. Rin furrowed her eyebrows, perplexed at his sudden nervousness.

"Len?" she prompted softly. He stared, kept biting his lip and refusing to meet her gaze. Pinkness was spreading over his cheeks, and he seemed to regret asking her.

She shook her head exasperatedly and whispered, "Dummy. I'm going back to sleep."

At those very words, thunder struck again outside accompanied with a flash. The horrible loudness of it caused for her to take the immediate position of a child. She tucked herself up into a ball, her petite and tiny frame shaking from the roar of her phobia. Len watched her, startled to the point he was motionless.

Seeing as he wasn't helping her, Rin clamped her hands over her ears, even though it probably wouldn't be effective. The sound of thunder would simply weave through the crevices of her fingers and reach her ears.

After that, Len finally chose to react and pulled her into a caring embrace. Her bangs were disheveled, already clinging to her forehead from the nervousness. She listened to Len's heartbeat, her breathing slowly becoming less ragged by the comfort. Of course, the best comfort didn't come from cold uncaring surroundings. Rather, it came from someone very loving. And that was Len.

Her intricately-colored eyes softened, relaxed by her brother's touch. Her mouth lifted into a soothed smile. "Thanks."

". . . You're welcome," he mumbled after a moment, but still laced with the same amount of tenderness. His face flushed as her body melted against his, their heartbeats synchronizing as two clocks. Her eyelids became heavy as he gently massaged her back, removing her tension. Silence tick-tocked between the two. No words. Just sweet sibling love.

That is, until Len cupped her face and kissed her firmly on the lips. Desperately.

Rin's eyes widened and pulled away, unable to contain her shock. "Len?"

He became panicked, his face horrified of what he'd just done. Seeing as there was no turning back, he launched right into the subject. "I like you a lot, okay?!"

"Y-You—y-you k-kissed me!" she stammered, evidently terrified as he was. She touched her mouth with her hand, her breath trembling. "Twins don't kiss each other, Len!"

"I know that!" he protested almost angrily. Putting a finger to near his mouth, he shrieked with an awkward smile, "Just don't tell anybody!"

Before she could deliver a response, the floor began to shake. She blinked, throwing the blankets off of them and peering around with blurry eyes. The walls were disappearing, becoming transparent by the second.

_Pow! Pow! _followed by a shrill crackling, a terrible pain suffusing her head. She felt as though her brain was vibrating at an incredible speed, her teeth rattling so much it began to actually ache. The last thing she heard was Len screaming her name before a white flash enveloped her.

* * *

"Hey, hey," someone's voice beckoned. "Don't die. The fun hasn't even started yet."

Rin groaned, rolling over on her back. When she slowly opened her eyes, all she could see were numbers. Zeros, ones, just spiraling around the square room. They seemed to go on for infinity. Rubbing her eyes, she quietly called out, "Len?"

"R-Right here," his voice groaned. She sat up, looking around until she caught the sight of Len sitting against the wall, sulking. When the realization of what happened earlier registered in her mind, she decided not to move. She was still confused over her feelings, although she did feel a little sick. Len's feet were planted firmly on the ground like iron braces were constraining him, his arms crossed defensively over his chest.

_Awkward._

"Guys, you're awake!" exclaimed Miku, who ran right over to Rin. She clasped her hands together like she was in prayer, smiling brightly at her fellow Vocaloid. "I was worried I was the only one alive."

"N-No, you're not, I guess," Rin said, still feeling quite uneasy from the event. Squeezing her eyelids shut, she managed to say, "Do you know where we are?"

Tapping her index finger on her chin, she muttered thoughtfully, "Not sure . . . But we'll figure out soon enough." She turned over to look at Len. "Odd. Why aren't you guys next to each other? Did something happen?" she prodded.

Rin stole a glance at Len, whose face was bright red.

_"Don't tell anybody." _His plead from before echoed in her head.

Shaking her head as if to erase it, she told Miku, "No. Nothing happened. We're just a little sick, that's all." _Sick, definitely_, she added silently.

"Really? Are you sure?" Suspicion coated her words. Miku tilted her head to the side. "That doesn't really sound like a reasonable—"

"Welcome, all!" broke in a voice from above. Teto's face appeared on the ceiling, corners of it slightly foamy. "I see that quite a few of you have woken up, but not all, sadly." She sighed.

"Wha—?!" Len's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Teto, why did you—?!"

"I ran out of ideas for my fanfiction," she answered casually. Grinning mischievously, she continued, "So I decided to trap you all in here for my own little purposes to experiment."

"Ooh, that sounds a little kinky," someone spoke out from the other side of the room. Piko, a Vocaloid from another company. Furrowing his gray eyebrows together, he asked, "You don't write yaoi, do you?"

"Nope."

"Wonderful," came his relieved reply, sighing.

"I plan to, though. See, that's the point of experiments. I want to play around with it, then I'll see if I like it or not."

"Eww." Len frowned, exchanging equally disgusted glances with Piko and every other male in the room.

"Anyway! Every beginning of a chapter, you'll have no control over your actions," she explained. She evilly braided her hands together, smirking down on the people below her. "You'll be my puppets and I'll be your master, hee hee! This is going to be so much fun! Hmm. I think I'll go take a dump before I start. It's probably that loaf of bread this morning Neru told me to avoid. . . ."

A wave of revolted groans swept over the Vocaloids. Rin herself covered her eyes.

"Shit, is this thing still on?" Teto cursed, her hand in a frustrated fist. She turned her head. "Ritsu, how do I turn it off?"

"You ass, don't you see the 'off' button under the mic?!"

"Ah, I see it. Jeez, are you on your manperiod or something?"

Rin blinked and averted her attention to Len. He was staring at her. Upon realizing she was looking at him, too, he sharply swiveled around to face the other side of the room.

* * *

**Err.**

**I think this will go up to twenty chapters, depending on how many genres we can think of. I already have like seven? (Tsumiki) How the collaboration between Tokioo and I goes is that she writes the top section, and I write the bottom. Q_Q Unless she comes and fixes some grammar mistake, or I fix hers.**

**We honestly hadn't intended to add the awkward tension between Rin and Len at first, but we didn't know how to even start this fic so . . . yeah.**

**Anyway, genres! it's up to you lovely and dear readers. **

**Reminder: They're basically oneshots.**

**Here are two categories as listed by Teto:**

**- Crossdressing - _Escaping from his house to avoid abuse from his cousin, Len is forced to attend a girl's school so he won't be recognized by Oliver. During his misadventure, he meets Rin, who has no idea he's a dude under the frilly pink dress. He falls in love with her . . . although it gets a little awkward. A story of a pretty boy who really has a bad life, finding your true self, and a creepy Oliver._**

**_- _High School Romance - _Bullied by other students, Rin somehow gets asked out by the popular Len Kagamine. It all becomes twisted as her crush, Piko, asks her out. A story of betrayal, discovered condoms, and bad jokes._**

Review + choose!

(I'll feel really sorry for Len when the parody yaoi chapter comes along and whoever gets dragged along in the mess.)


End file.
